Fever
by TheSweetestThing
Summary: One morning, Hogwarts wakes up to find itself in the grasp of a fever. So who is put up to finding the cure to the virus? Why our own Hermione of course! R&R! Fluff abound!


Okay, so I got this idea a while back. Maybe a year ago when my writers block finally disappeared. But I thought it would be long, so I didn't bother writing it. But I got the urge to have a crack at it the other day, so here it is.

It's a little long, but I figured it would be way too short for a chaptered story. So I just left it as is. Which I guess means it's a one-shot.

Thank you to my brain for not giving up on me! And remembering this idea. Hopefully I'll have another story posted that I thought up the same time as this soon. It should be good, especially to those that loved the romantic escapades of Anakin and Padmé in Star Wars Attack of the Clones.

Thanks to the girls at Isn't it Obvious, without you my obsession would never have grown and stayed put!

Disclaimer: Trying to think up witty ways of saying "I don't own Harry Potter, etc." is getting really boring! I think up stuff that others have written in the past. And most of it's cheesy! Any who, I don't own him. I just pretend I do.

* * *

When almost the entire population of Hogwarts was hit with a terrible feverous bug, only two people knew what it was. One was Professor Dumbledore, the other Madam Pomfrey. The only problem was, they couldn't do anything about it. It was the students that had to act upon it. Dumbledore knew he could tell the students what to do, but because it concerned one of the school's most obvious couples, he preferred to keep it confined. Ron and Hermione, Dumbledore's favourite 'would be a couple if they'd get their act together' were two of those that were sick. And as he knew of Hermione's will to figure everything out, he'd leave it up to them.

"Of course I know what the bug is." Dumbledore was explaining to Professor McGonagall.

"Then why haven't you told the students? Over three quarters of them are ill in bed!" she screeched. Dumbledore had invited the Professor and Madam Pomfrey into his office to explain what the situation was.

"Because Minerva, the students must figure it out on their own. It's the love fever." Madam Pomfrey stated.

"Oh dear gosh."

"Yes, I know. Quite a cause for celebration." Dumbledore said happily. "And we must postpone all lessons. Except of course, for the Slytherins. They after all, haven't got a single student with the disease. I would ask you to make an announcement at breakfast, but that is not the case. Please just visit all of the students from you own house."

"Yes, of course. And what shall I tell them?" she asked.

"Tell them the sickness cannot be cured until they figure it out for themselves." he replied.

"But how will they figure it out?"

"With Miss Granger's willpower, it will be sorted in no time. And besides, it's for her benefit that I'm not letting everyone know."

"Is this another of your projects, Albus?"

"Of course. Now, when you have alerted the Gryffindors, please let the other heads of house know what to do. I will visit the kitchens to let the house elves know to deliver meals to rooms."

With that, everything was organised. Of course, the students didn't feel too sick , only highly feverous. Which is why Dumbledore let it continue.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in Gryffindor tower's Prefect room, Hermione Granger was lying in bed and talking to Dobby, having just caught him delivering her breakfast.

"Dobby, I don't normally condone this, but…could you do me a favour?" she asked sincerely.

"Of course, miss! Anything for Harry Potter's friend!" he nodded eagerly.

"I just would like it because it will hopefully lead me to the cure for this sickness." She explained. Dobby nodded again. "Could you please bring me as many books as you can from the library that have to do with sicknesses in the magical world?"

"Yes, yes. Of course. As soon as we is finished preparing lunch, Dobby will go to the library for magical sickness books. Goodbye friend of Harry Potter!" and he disappeared. Hermione sighed. At least Dobby was getting paid. She would have to give him some socks for his help.

* * *

On the other side of the Prefect rooms laid Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, sweating profusely and talking groggily. Ron was in his own bed, where Harry was sleeping in a cot that Professor Dumbledore had allowed them to set up.

"I can't believe we have to figure this out ourselves. What the bloody hell am I supposed to do? Go wandering down to the library? No doubt Hermione's already tried." Ron said angrily. For a split second he felt worse, just as he cursed about Hermione.

"I dunno. Hermione will figure it out, no doubt. I wonder why she hasn't visited yet?" Harry replied.

"Why don't we find out?" Ron said, picking up his wand and muttering an incantation to open the door. Hermione's door was also closed. Ron muttered the same incantation and hoping she hadn't locked hers. She hadn't, and it swung open, revealing a very sweaty and tired-looking Hermione.

"Oi!" Harry shouted.

"Hermione! Come over here!" Ron yelled. Hermione looked over and smiled weakly. She nodded and drew her quilt around her before slowly manoeuvring herself out of bed. She sat for a few seconds, gaining energy, then wandered slowly over to the boys' room. "Hey Hermione. How are you feeling?" he said softly, smiling sincerely.

"'Bout the same as you I'd reckon." She laughed. "Where can I lie down?"

"Erm…I dunno." Ron said, turning red. He wanted her to lie next to him, but she wouldn't like that. "You could kip next to Harry?"

"Ron." she laughed again, "Harry is not only in a cot, but a single cot! You've got the double bed…" she turned pink, her heart soaring.

"Oh, yeah. I knew that."

"You really don't think sometimes, do you Ron?" Harry commented, smiling at his friend as Hermione made her way over to Ron's bed.

"Oi, shut up." he laughed. Because of their illness, the trio was quite subdued, which included any bickering.

Hermione slid under the covers of Ron's bed, dumping her own quilt on the floor. Both were very quiet, and slightly pink. Harry was looking on in interest.

"So have you started to look for an answer to this illness yet, Hermione?" he asked.

"Oh, as a matter of fact, Dobby – oh sorry Ron." she stuttered as her calf slid against his, making them both turn very red. "Um, yeah. Dobby delivered my breakfast earlier and I asked if he could send me up some books from the library."

"Really, Hermione? Asking a House Elf to do your dirty work!" Ron laughed. She rolled onto her side and pushed him on the shoulder.

"Oh, be quiet Ron." she grinned. He grinned back.

"Tell you what, I'm getting really tired." Harry told the other two, not the least bit tired.

"Yeah, me too." Ron agreed.

"Oh, would you like me to go back to my room?" Hermione asked.

"No, no. You can sleep here if you'd like."

"That'd be nice." She said, sliding under the covers further. And they all drifted slowly off to sleep.

* * *

When they woke up, Ron was lying right up against Hermione, with an arm over her waist, pulling her close. They woke up at the same time, and the two opened their eyes to see each other's. Their fever had died down a bit due to their closeness, but neither had noticed.

"Oh." Was all Hermione could say. Ron smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry. Must've been my subconscious telling me to protect you. You are sick, after all." He retracted his arm and she rolled away. Sitting on the bedside table was their lunch and the books Hermione had requested.

"Finally I can see what's wrong with us." She said, glad for a distraction. The illness had returned full force. She picked up one of the books and pulled it onto her lap. "What do you think it is?"

"No idea." Harry mumbled.

"Me neither." Ron admitted.

"I tell you what. I'll go through all of these books and the last one will tell me what's wrong."

"Yeah probably. Are you going to read all of the pages in each book? Because if you are, we'll be sick for another week." Harry asked.

"No, she'll only take a few days. She's too quick to take so long." Ron said, jumping to her defence. In a way.

"I'm just looking for the contagious viruses in each book. So I won't take too long. I'll just skim them. I'll have the answer by tomorrow."

So Hermione went on skimming through all of the books until they all decided it was getting late.

"Let's sleep. I'm tired and this is getting really boring." Harry suggested.

"Yeah, okay."

"Shall I go back to my bed now?" Hermione asked, turning slightly pink at the thought of what happened earlier.

"I wouldn't bother." Harry said.

"Do you mind, Ron?"

"No! I mean – no, of course not. Stay as long as you like." he smiled, his ears going a shade of red.

So they settled down for the night, Hermione staying in Ron's bed and Harry in his cot, smiling gleefully.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke earlier than Ron, finding herself once again in his embrace.

She spent a few minutes thinking about him and her feelings for him. She loved him. And she knew it, of course. But she didn't really know if he felt the same. His actions the previous day when she woke in his arms and before they went to sleep said that he did like her. But she couldn't really tell.

Then her thoughts shifted to the day ahead. She promised to find out what was making them all so sick. Which reminded her. Why wasn't she feeling bad now? She'd woken up properly, and still felt mostly normal.

She couldn't figure it out until she shifted most of her body away from Ron's. Then the sick feeling came back with force. So Hermione moved back closer to Ron. She felt better again. This was getting strange. She shifted even closer. And felt better. She was as close as she could get without waking him now. But there was something eating away at her - his lips. They were just above her, looking moist and inviting. Maybe she could just…no. She couldn't do that. They were just friends. And besides, what if he woke up right when she did it? He'd run away. Or try to and not get very far before realising he was sick and stumble back.

But they were so tempting…maybe she could just kiss him softly. Yes, that would be best. And besides, it was all in the name of research. Mostly.

She wriggled ever so slightly upwards, so she could reach him. She looked at his face to see if he'd woken. Not yet. But he had a very small smile upon his face. So she moved up further, this time keeping a close watch on him. His smile grew and his arms drew tighter around her.

Examining him closely, she tentatively moved closer. He smelled so good…

Just as her lips hit his, her eyes closed on reflex and explosions rocked her senses. This was amazing…and she felt great. Not entirely better, but almost there. She withdrew and gasped slightly, shocked at what had happened. Ron must have been on the brink of sleep, waking with the sound of her gasp.

"Hermione! I uh…I didn't…did you just?" he stuttered. He knew he'd just dreamt about her kissing him, but did she actually do it? But then it could've been his overactive imagination because she was so close. Should he ask and risk giving himself away?

Hermione groaned inwardly. Ron must've been woken by the kiss and thought he dreamt it. What was she going to do? Forget that, she felt too good to care. Then suddenly, an idea hit her.

"I think I just discovered what's wrong with us." Hermione said out of the blue.

"What? Oh, the virus." Ron said, slightly confused.

"Yeah. Do you feel okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I do actually. Weird. Maybe it's because I just woke up." He frowned, then realised where his body parts were. "Oh, jeez! I'm sorry Hermione!" he exclaimed, moving away. His illness returned to him without warning. "Ugh. Now I feel terrible."

"Come back here, Ron." Hermione commanded.  
"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Back with my arms around…"

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay." He moved back next to her and gathered her in his arms. "Woah! Why did that happen?"

"Because we have the um…"

"What? What do we have?" he urged.

"The um…love fever." She said softly, blushing.

"The what? Oh no!"

"What's wrong with that?" she asked indignantly.

"Well it means you know I like you. Well, love you, actually." He said, his face going bright red.

"Of course, Ron. I know that because I love _you_. And if we've got the love fever, and I love you, it means you love me too. We're in love with each other and don't know it." She explained, a small smile gracing her features.

"You…you've got to be kidding! You love me? That's what's making us ill? Oh I could kiss you! Wait. I will kiss you!" he declared, bringing his lips down onto hers. Both of their heads filled with explosions this time as the effects of the virus disappeared.

"Wow." Hermione said dazedly as she pulled away. "That was much better than before…oops."

"Before? What do you mean? So you did kiss me! I knew it. Who knew you were such a sneak!" Ron grinned at her affectionately. She blushed.

"So you've found the answer, Miss Granger." Said a voice from the doorway. There stood Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, one with a twinkle in their eye, the other with a very thin-lipped smile on their face.

Ron and Hermione sat up immediately, both jumping out of bed. Nearby sat Harry, grinning his head off.

"I have to go see Ginny. Plenty of sickness to get rid of. Hope she's in the common room." Harry announced.

"Yes, she is Mr Potter." Dumbledore advised.

"Thanks Professor. Good morning Professor McGonagall." And he left slowly.

"This, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley, is another of Professor Dumbledore's 'brilliant' schemes. He decided that he would let the students find out what is wrong with you all. He left it up to you, Miss Granger, as he knew that you would figure it out soon enough. Not that either of us thought it would happen like this." McGonagall explained, eyeing them suspiciously. "And he also had a little running bet with himself over when and what would get you two to realise certain…_feelings_. After a while he got bored of it, and when this came up, he decided to let things occur naturally. At least, as natural as you can call it."

"I can tell that Professor McGonagall is rather upset at my behaviour, but I had fun. And I can tell it benefited you two in some way, at least. Now, I would like for you to spread the word to the rest of the school. Who ever knew so many people could fall in love with each other like this. Quite remarkable…" he trailed off, leaving the room with McGonagall in tow.

"So."

"Yeah, so."

"I guess this means we're together now, does it? I mean, if you want it." Ron said sheepishly.

"Of course I do, Ron!" she laughed and ran around the bed to his side. "I love you. And I want to be with you forever."  
"Are you sure? Forever is a very long time." He smiled.

"Of course. There isn't another person on this planet I'd rather have." She admitted, and leant into kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Pulling back, she sighed, finally feeling complete as her new boyfriend grinned at their newfound happiness.

* * *

Cheesy ending, huh? I can never think of good endings, so most of my fics end up like that. Pity.

So, if you liked everything else about the story, give us a bell! Hey, I might even top my review PB of 25! And I'd love that!

Thanks even if you don't review.


End file.
